oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Schnee Dal'Ttagi
"To speak when you think results in being a fool, to stay silent when you should speak is to be a bigger fool." - Schnee History Schnee was a young soul, born in the traveling Floatilla of the Sea Elves, her entire life was to witness the traditions of various kingdoms across Oustomia. Growing up she was quirky and free-spirited, made a lot of enemies in her youth as her playful personality resulted in her getting in trouble consistently. Even though she only ever had one arm that never got in the way of her life, she gladly took life's challenge and in her early life her strength as a barbarian worked in her favor. Upon her 16th birthday it was time for her to pay homage to the Sea Elf royalty and thus the she began her journey alone back to the Sea Elven Kingdom. Though at the time she was incredibly curious the timing was incorrect and in a fit of rebellion against her parents and the Dal'Ttagi Clan she ran away. Over the course of the next couple of years she found herself in various adventures with pirates and the like, her strength and barbarian mentality resulted in her being a powerful pirate. Cheerful and in the prime of her life she pillaged with her various pirate allies and wreaked havoc in the waters of the Krakenal Expanse. If not for a powerful joint surprise attack from the united front of both Rike and Haven did her and her various pirate allies get caught, while they were attempting to raid a rich Haven noble various ships from both Rike and Haven appeared and began their assault. Additionally a mighty Kraken appeared and began attacking the Pirate Cove resulting in a 3 way pincer resulting in many pirates being completely obliterated. Presumed dead along with her pirate compatriots both fleets from Rike and Haven left after destroying the cove. It took Schnee 3 days to dig herself out of the rubble, and in her despair she almost vowed vengeance. Batted and alone she returned to the Sea Elven Kingdom to pay homage to the Sea Elven Royalty in hopes of gaining some support but when she arrived it was too late. The Dal'Ttagi family had forsaken her and she had been abandoned by the Sea Elves. She returned to the sea to find her way once more. Over the next couple of years she continued to travel the world, no longer as a pirate but as an adventurer. Though every now and then that did not stop her from wreaking havoc while drunk or stealing some gold from some undeserving nobles. While it wasn't the worst life she didn't really considered it great. It wasn't any different from being a pirate aside from the fact that an adventurer is accepted in society while the pirate is not. Without any true friends Schnee felt lonely. It wasn't until her she was traveling near the Krakenal Expanse once more did she see the Kraken wreaking havoc against the Sea Elves. It seemed that some necromancer had caused great harm to it rendering it insane as it attacked it's old allies without any differentiation. In an act to gain her fortune once more she ran forward to protect the Innocents and after an intense battle she and various other adventurers managed to stop the Kraken's rampage and bring safety to the area once more. In a spiel of luck one of the individuals she rescued was a Sea Elven Princess and in turn she was allowed to pay homage. Allowed to pay homage to Royalty gave leeway for her return to her clan, though due to the fact that she abandoned her traditions she had to complete various intense challenges to return home. It took a two more years for her to complete these challenges only for her to be stumped on the final one. Forged deep within the Ocean was a powerful scythe known as Schwerstal weighing over one hundred thousand pounds no one had been able to wield it for over a century. While the clan itself didn't believe she could do it and were already willing to let her return, her persistent and stubborn nature kept her at the scythe until she pulled it out. The legend stated that anyone chosen by Schwerstal would have no issue lifting it and they could carry it as easily as carrying a feather, but in her confusion she could not lift it that easily. It wasn't until three days later did she rage and lift it carrying it around as her chosen weapon. Returning home she was welcomed a hero, one chosen by the legendary weapon Schwerstal and savior of many lives. Her pirate history and abandonment forgiven. The next year of her life she went out once more to see the world, this 'final journey' would change her life forever. Traveling across the Elf Gate to Shengming De Yaolan she met Lime. Almost as if it was fate, soon after her draconic heritage awoke and in this process she swore eternal fealty to him. Changing her life forever she continues her journey. Past-Life Schnee is the vigilant reincarnation of Xue Gongzhu, living her entire life with something missing she eventually met Lime resulting in her awakening as well as her truth. Appearance Schnee is a beautiful woman throughout, although she is incredibly pale the slight blue tint of her skin blends well with her pearl-white hair, almost glistening in the moonlight. Her looks blends well with the serenity of a lake. While she only has a single arm, her cloaks and black clothing and coral headdress stand out. Personality Contrary to her usual demeanor Schnee is actually very quirky and happy-go-merry. Though to most figures and in the presence of her Lord she remains ever vigilante. While with her lord Lime, her posture remains straight and her poise perfect. No moves without necessity, and even her breath if heard at all is in a methodical and precise rhythm. In order to not disgrace her lord's name she remains in this position unless given free-time or a vacation. Her true nature would then reveal that she enjoys adventure as much as any young Sea-Elf would. Cheerful yet incredibly responsible. Friends Lime. - Her lord that took her up. Enemies Enemies of her lord. Aspirations She wishes to see the world, the ocean was only a small part of Oustomia to begin with and now it's time to witness the incredible expanse of the rest of both Oustomia and Shengming De Yaolan. Category:Player Characters Category:Sheng Category:PvP Active